


Silence over Bee Mugs

by Dawnindanite



Series: Tumblr Stories [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnindanite/pseuds/Dawnindanite
Summary: Castiel has certain habits that make him happy. His coffee-drinking at a cafe is one of them. A cute boy has the potential to change his habit-keeping ways.





	Silence over Bee Mugs

Cas has habits. He needs habits. He likes the feeling of familiarity and structure.

He appreciates how Charlie, his favourite barista at his local coffee shop, keeps things in line for him when he comes in for his coffee. She reserves him a table every Monday and Wednesday in the far back corner for exactly two hours beginning at 4. It’s fine to do it. The lunch rush is over and the after dinner one hasn’t started. He also likes that she doesn’t question his habit of bringing in his favourite bee mug. It’s not that he doesn’t trust their mugs, Cas just thinks coffee tastes better in this mug. 

So Cas is thrown into a bit of a loop when he comes in one Monday and Charlie isn’t there. Standing behind the register is a boy he’s never seen. He kind of wants to leave, but he really wants to work on his paper. And he walked 10 minutes in the rain for this. It would be pointless, and out of habit, if he turns around now.

He gulps and steps forward. He hopes that Charlie has informed this boy about him. He sees the little reserved sign on his table, so his hopes are bit higher. 

“Hey, welcome to _Cuppa Nova_. What can I get ya?” The boy asks, a smile not on his face. Cas can see that he has green eyes and freckles. It’s a nice face, even without a smile. 

Cas reaches into his bag and pulls out his bright yellow mug. He realizes that his actions may seem a bit off, but he doesn’t have to say a word to Charlie normally! He slides it across the counter and peers at the boy expectantly.

The boy squints his eyes a bit. “Uuuhhhh…”

Cas slumps a bit. It looks like Charlie didn’t inform the boy about him.

Cas can speak. It’s just that he wants to prepare for conversations, and he wasn’t prepared to have one today. His hands reach for the mug, ready to leave, and he feels like he almost sees the other boy wanting to stop him.

But Charlie appears! “Cas! Sorry, I got held up with inventory in the back. Take a seat and I’ll be right over.

He smiles gratefully at her and watches as she takes his mug to fill it up. He pulls out his wallet and sets down $2.56 for the coffee on the counter. The other boy only stands there with confusion on his face, and Cas feels squirmy underneath his coat. He quickly stows his wallet away and hurries over to his table. 

He takes his time setting up everything as he waits for Charlie. He’s so busy looking for his laptop charger that he doesn’t notice that she had come.

But it isn’t Charlie. 

“Uh, hey. Here’s your coffee. Sorry about earlier. Charlie forgot to tell me. But I know now. I’m Dean. I’m new here. Just started over the weekend. But I’ll be seeing you around, uh, Cas.” The boy, Dean, coughs. He lifts up a hand to rub his reddening neck. “Okay, well, I’ll let you to it. Cute mug.” He gives a small grin as he steps back.

Cas watches behind his laptop as Dean returns to the counter. He can feel the proverbial butterflies in his abdomen. He rests a hand on his stomach. He likes this boy. 

He sighs and shakes his head. He shouldn’t be concentrated on Dean. He has a paper to write. 

So he works. His two hours are dedicated to writing and he’s conscious of the people going in and out of the shop. Charlie has made her stop to grab his empty mug to rinse it for him and return it. 

He packs up everything when his time is done and looks over at the counter. Dean is still on the clock. Cas really doesn’t feel like speaking today, but Dean seems nice. 

He quickly decides to do something out of habit, which is a bit daunting, but he feels okay about it. 

He smiles to himself and gets ready to leave. He makes an impromptu stop at the counter and slides a note across to Dean.

He waves to Dean and to Charlie before exiting the shop.

He feels like seeing Dean here will start to become a habit. And he’s okay with that, too.

He hopes that Dean likes his note. 

_Hello, Dean. It’s nice to meet you._


End file.
